Our Rainy Day
by MusicLover212
Summary: It was another beautiful day at school, aside from the fact that it was raining. And that May needed an umbrella. And just who is this green-headed freak? Contestshipping.


**Our Rainy Day**

* * *

May was frustrated.

Here she was, standing outside at the front door of the school building as the rain splattered over the already puddle-filled ground. Of course, there was an awning draped over her head that she was located beneath; the brunette wasn't dense enough to just be standing out there in the open, being pelted by the freezing rain.

The originally giant crowd of students had now started to filter out. She stared intently at the cars zooming through the drive-thru. Maybe her ardent gaze would be able to burn a hole through one of the vehicle's metal, even with the chilly water falling out from the sky. That way, she would be able to use her definitely-not-imaginary ninja skills to hide out in the newly created aperture and go home.

Then again, who knew where the host would take her? They were kind enough to unknowingly let her in, but would they actually take the time to drop her off at her preferred destination?

That option was cast out.

Her parents couldn't pick her up. After all, they were in a different city, about halfway across the region. May could always call her dad and tell him to buy a private jet for her, just for this oh-so-special occasion. It would only take a couple of minutes of yelling, scolding, and convincing, and eventually, her dad would agree to buying her an exclusive plane, used only for herself. About thirty minutes after that, he would finish signing all the contracts about what you're permitted to do, and finally, after an hour, the plane would arrive at May's school, ready to take her home.

Plus, that simple act would make her look quite popular. Just thinking about it made her smirk and flick her hair behind her back. Too bad that she wasn't actually popular at school. She was just a normal student, fitting in with everyone else. Frankly, she was happy like that.

May suddenly thought back to the jet idea. Realizing that everything she planned would end up taking around two hours, she sighed and sat down on a stone bench placed next to the side of the brick building.

After quickly going through many other possible (but not really) scenarios about how she could get home, something in May's brain clicked.

She could walk back.

At this point, the rain was heavily pouring, and the mere impact of a water droplet could sting May's face.

The brunette's head dropped.

She thought to herself. _Good job, May, why didn't you think of walking back to your dorm when the rain was just a light sprinkle?_ May stared blankly at the fierce drizzle. _Well, at least compared to this, it was._

She didn't even have an umbrella.

* * *

Drew was exhausted.

He had been stuck at the school for over an hour, just because his instructor had specifically requested to tutor him when no one else was around.

It wasn't like he didn't know the information. It was just that he already knew it. The boring lessons was also a cause of his daily sleep routine. Every single day, after about ten minutes or so, he would fall asleep. His teacher noticed, but Drew didn't care. He aced all the tests and quizzes and turned in all his homework, so why should his instructor care either?

Of course, he called Drew's parents and told them about their son's "bad" studying habits. The chartreuse-haired boy grimaced as the memory of his strict father lecturing him resurfaced. It's not like he cared about that either; it just took away from the extra time he had (that he used for not-studying).

Besides, all the knowledge and intelligence given to him in that hour was equal to the amount that his class learned in two months. He was proud, but not because of his ability to process erudition in his brain quickly. It was because of the look draped across his teacher's face. He was utterly stupefied. Drew smirked.

Who would've guessed that the student who was most unwilling to interact with the class would be the one to understand universally everything?

Certainly not his teacher.

Drew smirked yet again.

As he walked out of his grade's pod, Drew noticed the slight pitter-patter of rain above his head. His teacher was to busy ranting at him for the green-haired boy to notice earlier. _Oh great, it's raining. I'm already tired from that repetitious lesson. Do I really have to walk home_ now? He groaned.

Constantly sighing, Drew slowly trudged back to the primary entrance of the school. _This whole thing was just a potentially evasive waste of time. I should've just ignored his initial call. And by him, I mean both my dad and my teacher._

Drew finally arrived outside, in front of the double doors that comprised the main entrance.

He noticed a brunette staring blankly at the nothing in front of her. Well, she could've been staring at the falling rain, but her facial expression seemed completely emotionless. At least, to Drew, it was.

The confused chartreuse-haired student squinted his eyes in inquisition, sped up his stride, and walked closer to the spaced-out brunette.

* * *

"Hey."

May instantly snapped out of her fazed posture, startled at the fact that someone had actually spoken to her. She stared at the boy next to her, who was casually leaning against a support beam with one hand in his pocket.

He flicked his hair, and May was immediately ticked off.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the stranger standing in front her and promptly asked, "What are you doing here?"

Drew smirked and responded, "Nothing much. Just wondering why a student would be turned towards rain, with no intention of moving whatsoever."

"Shut up. I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

"I was merely thinking of ways to arrive safely at the place in which I make my residence in," May said with an inflection in her voice, as if she was superior.

Drew copied her tone, "Well, one could always walk home, as that would benefit the individual in many ways, such as exercise."

May opened her mouth to speak, but Drew quickly cut her off. "Don't be so lazy. Why don't you just walk home?"

"Actually, I was waiting for my dad to come and pick me up in my private jet, but then I realized something."

Raising an eyebrow, Drew looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I don't have a private jet."

"Oh, really now?" Drew's voice was laced with sarcasm. "You could always ride in mine."

"Right. Like you have a private jet," scoffed May.

"You see, the difference between you and me is that I have a private jet. After all, I am rich."

May rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her cheek, "Do you have an umbrella?"

"I actually do. Unlike some people, I come to school prepared," he handed her a light green umbrella with a red rose design on top.

"A rose? Really? That seems a little too feminine for someone like you," May stood up, looking at Drew with an incredulous look. "But then again, you do seem like someone who spends a little too much time than he should on his hair."

"Wow. Even when I'm being nice to you, you insult me."

Ignoring Drew's last comment, May continued, "Do you not need an umbrella?"

The green-haired boy pulled out a second umbrella from seemingly nowhere, spread out the canopy, and held it high above his head. It was solid red. "I come to school _extra_ prepared."

Staring quizzically at Drew, the brunette simply shook her head and started walking forward. "Um, okay, then. Are you, like, going to be your grade's valedictorian?" she questioned. "Anyway, thanks for the umbrella, Grasshead."

"Grasshead?"

"I don't know your real name, so I figured that I'd just come up with a nickname for you! I'm a genius, aren't I?" she said with a proud smile on her face, with one hand on her hip and other holding the green umbrella.

"Of course you are, Airhead," smirked Drew.

May laughed and continued walking farther away from the chartreuse-haired boy behind her.

"Wait, Airhead! You do know your way home, right?" Drew yelled across the parking lot.

"Of course I do! What kind of person do you think I am?" retorted May.

"Someone who often forgets necessary equipment like umbrellas."

She glared at him.

"Not to mention someone who is absolutely horrid at navigating."

"Go away."

* * *

After May left, Drew left, but he was headed in a different direction. She had gone one way and he had gone the other. But as Drew turned on a four-way intersection, he noticed a green umbrella with a red rose bobbing up and down above the multiple shrubs in his neighborhood. The unconcerned brunette was walking towards him. At least, she didn't seem too terribly concerned with anything. After all, she had unknowingly indicated that she knew how to return back to her house.

Kind of.

May raised her head and saw Drew on the other side of the street. Her sapphire eyes lit up in an instant, and she ran towards him.

"Grasshead!" her smile faltered. "Um, yeah, this is awkward, but I might've gotten lost. Maybe just a little."

"I thought that you said that you knew your way back home."

"I never said that. I only implied it."

"Do you really need me to walk you back?" Drew said with a sigh, while rubbing his temple. He was absolutely baffled by this girl's character.

"Yes!" she was elated.

"Fine. What's your address?"

"Hold on. Let me think."

Drew's hand made contact with his head, and it slowly slid down his face as May stood there, biting her mouth, thinking.

After about a minute of intense thought, the brunette finally screamed out, "That's it!"

"Took you long enough, Airhead."

May blurted out her address without pause, one word after another.

Drew let the information all soak in, and he somehow managed to acknowledge everything. No wonder he fully understood everything in school. He was pretty sure that all the teachers hated him for that. That and his lack of effort during class.

He led May back to her house with ease, which was now clarified as an apartment, as she had never specified it herself.

"Thanks, Grasshead!" the brunette exclaimed. "Here, you can have your umbrella back now."

"Nah, it's fine. You can keep it. Maybe it'll remind you of the day you met me," the chartreuse-haired boy smirked, flicking his hair yet again.

May stared at the closed umbrella in her hands. "Yeah, I don't want it."

"That hurts, it really does," Drew said with a hand over his heart, effortlessly mocking the gesture most actors often perform in theaters. "You should at least accept this." There was a blood red rose with no thorns in his hand. Not a single petal was torn or bent. It was perfect.

There was a light blush on May's face. She gingerly took the rose out of his hand and held it with her own.

"What? No reply? Most girls would pass out at the sight of Drew Hayden giving them a rose. Maybe it's just that you're utterly speechless right now."

"I did just only meet you about 30 minutes ago."

"Details, details," he simply waved her off.

"Whatever. Thanks, Hayden!" giggled May. "Grasshead still sounds better, though." she smiled.

She closed her apartment door, and Drew pivoted around, on his way to exit the building. As he was leaving, however, he caught a glimpse of the plaque posted on the side of the wooden door. They were used to help differentiate one resident's apartment from another's.

_May Maple, huh. Interesting. To be honest, May Hayden doesn't sound too terrible either. But, then again, Airhead sounds the best._

Drew smiled.

_Wait. What am I saying?_

_I literally only met the girl today. Is this what they call 'love at first sight?'_

_Oh, great. Now she's made me turn all cliché._

_Thanks a lot, Airhead._

* * *

A/N: I really need to work on writing conclusions. And I don't feel that I accurately portrayed May and Drew's personalities. Meh. Oh well.

Review! Please? :)


End file.
